Fleeting Dream
by Orange Burst
Summary: Watanuki sudah memberikan coklat valentine (SISAAN) pada Doumeki, kalau begitu yang satu itu untuk siapa? Shounen Ai, slight DouWata & surprise pairing


"Satu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Berikan satu lagi, yang kau simpan di dalam tasmu."

Si pemuda berkacamata merasakan darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih sambil berlutut karena aku sudah berbelas kasih memberikanmu cokelat valentine siang tadi, manusia rakus! Yang satu ini bukan untukmu! Dasar, kau memang…"

Rentetan kalimat selanjutnya tidak lebih dari bunyi-bunyian samar. Setelah situasi dirasa cukup aman bagi Doumeki untuk tidak menyumbat telinganya tanpa ada resiko penurunan fungsi pendengaran, ia bertanya, "Kalau begitu untuk siapa?"

Atlet panahan andalan sekolah itu tidak tahu pasti berapa banyak jumlah cokelat yang disiapkan Watanuki. Cukup banyak, sepertinya; mengingat paling tidak Watanuki sudah memberikan masing-masing satu untuk Yuuko, Himawari, Kohane, bahkan dirinya yang _–secara sepihak–_ diaku sebagai rival. …Yah, berapapun itu, seharusnya Doumeki cukup tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain perihal calon penerima cokelat. Mungkin untuk Zashiki Warashi atau anak rubah pemilik Kitsune Oden.

"U… urusi saja dirimu sendiri!"

- Tapi nyatanya, ketidaktahuannya akan sosok yang membuat rona merah menyapu paras Watanuki tak elak memancing emosi negatif berkelebat dalam pikiran sang pemuda bermata keemasan tersebut.

* * *

.

**Fleeting Dream**

_XXX Holic belongs to __**CLAMP**_

_._

* * *

"Hm? Kau belum menyerahkan yang satu itu untuk Doumeki?"

Ups, hampir saja minyak tuangannya meninggalkan jejak di luar wajan begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari sang bos.

"Yuuko-san, cokelat itu bukan untuknya! Kau, Doumeki, bahkan Himawari-chan juga! _'Kau harus segera menyerahkannya pada Doumeki kun sebelum besok, Watanuki kun!'_, begitu katanya dengan senyumnya yang super manis itu. Aah, Himawari-chan~ kenapa kau bisa salah paham begitu~" ratap Watanuki yang sepertinya siap melakukan ritual berupa gerakan-gerapan nestapa yang tidak perlu seandainya ia tidak sedang memasak.

"Meski yang itu bukan untuk Doumeki, tapi kau tetap memberikan satu untuknya 'kan?"

"Hanya sisaan kok," gerutu Watanuki dengan dalih yang telah ia ulang entah berapa kali.

Serta merta makhluk mistis bulat berbentuk hitam mendaratkan diri pada pundak Watanuki. "Kalau begitu, yang terakhir sudah pasti untuk Mokona~!"

"Kau sudah mencomot cukup banyak saat aku membuatnya! Tidak ada lagi jatah untukmu!" vonis watanuki.

"Eh? Watanuki iblis!"

"Iblis~ Iblis~" koor Maru dan Moro riang, menambah penat kepala sang pekerja _part-timer_.

"Argh, berhentilah menggangguku, bakpao gosong!"

Setelah keributan prosesi penyiapan makan malam yang memang rutin terjadi itu mereda, Yuuko meletakkan pipa yang sedari tadi disesapnya. "Apa yang diucapkan Himawari-chan ada benarnya juga. Sebaiknya kau segera menyerahkannya, Watanuki-kun. Kalau lewat dari hari Valentine, nanti tidak romantis lagi~" goda wanita itu usil.

"Siapa juga yang mau romantis-romantisan?!" tukas Watanuki ketus. "… Kalau aku benar-benar bisa memberikannya, itu saja sudah bagus…" tambahnya lirih.

… Tapi tampaknya tidak cukup lirih untuk bisa lolos dari telinga Yuuko.

* * *

.

.

Semula samar, namun pemandangan langit malam dari koridor berlantai kayu perlahan menyeruak; tak luput disertai sosok berkimono dengan sepuntung rokok terselip pada jemarinya.

"Selamat malam, Watanuki-kun."

Yang disapa balas menyunggingkan senyum. "Haruka-san."

Mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Watanuki, sang pendeta menghembuskan asap rokok dari celah mulutnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa hubunganmu dengan Shizuka baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tidak ada yang berubah antara aku dan si brengsek itu."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari kakek berpenampilan belia itu. "Kuanggap baik-baik saja, kalau begitu."

Watanuki hanya mendengus mendengar kesimpulan itu, hingga alasannya berada di situ malam ini kembali terlintas di kepala. Ia bisa terbangun kapan saja, dan dengan pikiran itu buru-buru dirogohnya lengan _yukata_-nya dan memperlihatkan penganan manis berwarna gelap yang terbungkus rapi dalam plastik bening berhiaskan pita sederhana.

"… Untukmu."

.

.

Haruka terpaku. Dalam interval waktu yang singkat itu, keheningan malam hanya ditemani senandung bunyi jangkrik.

Namun dengan segera senyum yang sempat memudar dari wajah Haruka kembali mengulas wajahnya; meski untuk sekali ini ekspresi ramah itu seakan terdistorsi menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

… Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Watanuki, karena orang yang bersangkutan kini mendistraksi fokusnya dengan menyapukan punggung tangannya pada sisi wajah si pemuda bermata empat.

"Haruka-sa…"

"Terima kasih, Watanuki-kun," kali ini senyum hangat yang familiar, diikuti dengan tangan yang kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Watanuki. Namun dengan segera kekhawatiran tergambar pada raut wajahnya. "Bayaran untuk bisa membawanya ke _'tempat ini'_…"

"-Akan kubayar pada Yuuko-san. Membuatkannya porsi ganda untuk balasan saat _white day_ bukan masalah bagiku."

Haruka menimang bungkusan mungil itu dalam genggamannya. "Kalau begitu, kuterima. Tapi apa tidak mengapa? Memberikan cokelat valentine pada kakek-kakek sepertiku," candanya.

"Te… tentu saja! Itu kan hanya cokelat tanda terima kasih…"

.

.

.

… Ah, tentu akan lebih mudah jika Haruka memercayai kata-kata itu. Tapi ia terlanjur untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari paras anak muda –_seumuran cucunya_– di hadapannya tersebut. Terlanjur melihat bagaimana Watanuki menundukkan kepala dengan mata teralihkan entah kemana, lengkap dengan rona merah yang bahkan bisa terlihat dengan cahaya temaram rembulan; benar-benar mengkhianati kalimat baru saja ia ucap.

Haruka memejamkan matanya, meresapi nikmatnya nikotin yang ia hisap. Sedikit terlambat memang, karena imaji akan pemuda bermata empat itu sudah tercetak dalam kepala.

Duh, semua orang harusnya bisa menilai siapa yang patut disalahkan ketika kontrol dirinya lepas sesaat tadi.

* * *

"Aku memimpikan _Jii-san_ semalam."

Pasangan iris berbeda warna di balik kacamata itu melebar, tertarik. "Benarkah? Hanya sekedar mimpi atau kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya?"

"… Entahlah. Tapi mimpi itu…"

'_Kau beruntung aku tidak hidup pada generasi yang sama dengannya, Shizuka.'_

"Mimpi itu…?"

'_-kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah merebutnya darimu.'_

Alisnya bertaut. "… Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Ap… Oi! Kalau ngomong sampai selesai, bodoh!" gerutu Watanuki, mengejar Doumeki yang mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Fic XXX Holic pertama saya~ XD Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa publish fic lagi, seneng banget rasanya~  
Emak, ampuni anakmu yang bikin shounen ai bulan puasa gini ;_; #Plak

Mungkin jarang yang kepikiran pairing HaruXWata gegara kelindes ama ShizuxWata (yang impresi canon-nya udah kuat banget), tapi menurut saya pairing ini juga lucu. Moga-moga ada yang ketularan untuk nge-ship. **#salah** Ngomong-ngomong, adegan Haruka ngelus pipi Watanuki itu beneran ada, timeline-nya sekitar pas Watanuki baru sembuh setelah jatoh dari jendela. Saya juga ada gambarnya, kalo mau :v

Maap jadi nge-rambling, jika ada typo, kesalahan eyd, atau lainnya, silakan lapor segera sama author. Makasih udah baca, itunggu reviewnya~


End file.
